Existing lighting control systems sometimes use a plurality of preconfigured lighting arrangements, or scenes, to create visual ambience in a built environment. A user can select between different scenes in order to find one which meets their needs and mood at that point in time. Typically, a lighting scene is created by setting a selection of lighting channels or circuits to particular lighting levels and then storing that configuration so that it can be invoked quickly by the user. However scenes have previously been used only to provide an aesthetic lighting effect.
Reducing the energy consumed by a lighting system can help to reduce costs, both in terms of money and in terms of production of carbon dioxide. Therefore, a lighting control system that offers both user control and easy control of energy consumption would be very desirable.